Love Song
by Gabryelle P. Black
Summary: Uma Batalha de bandas irá começar na escola e mais do que apenas música está valendo nesta guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Song**

Uma Batalha de bandas irá começar na escola e mais do que apenas música está valendo nesta guerra.

**Nome:**

**Idade:**_ até 18 anos_

**Nacionalidade:**

**Série: **_vale repetente_

**Sexo:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Instrumento:**_ Se toca um instrumento, qual?_

**Preferência Musical: **_Pop, k-pop, rock clássico... Pode ser mais de um_

**Par: **_quem e qual a primeira impressão_

**Algo a acrescentar:**

**Posso mudar alguma coisa?**

* * *

><p>Minha primeira fic de Naruto aqui no fanfiction *-*, muita emoção! Espero muitas fichas ^.^<p> 


	2. Escolhidos

Esses são os escolhidos, mas ainda faltam fichas para o Gaara e para a Temari... Dia 25/01 sai o primeiro capítulo.

**GaIn Choi:** Baixista, par _Neji_.

**_Mya_**_ **Takahashi:** Baixista, par Sasori_

**Claire Snow: **Bateria, par Sasuke

**_Kayo Myame:_**_ Bateria, par Tenten_

**_Eduardo Kanon: _**_Guitarra Sakura_

**Miho Tsunumari: **Guitarrista, vocal, par _Itachi_.

**Ruki Tsunumari: **Guitarrista, par _Hinata_.

**_Sophie Fontaine:_**_ Guitarra, par Shikamaru_

**Blanca Chantal:** Tecladista, par _Naruto_.

**_Scarllet_**_ **Price: **Teclado, par Deidara_

**Sano Shinya**: Vocal, par _Ino_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brigada pelas reviews eu fiquei muito feliz por receber tantas fichas! Vou me esforçar pra fazer um ótimo primeiro capítulo, até dia 25!<strong>  
><em>


	3. O Castigo

**Finally... O primeiro capítuloooo!**

** Aqui na fic eu vou ficar mudando o ponto de vista, então não se preocupem que todos os personagens vão aparecer e mostrar seus pensamentos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um: O Castigo<strong>

**(Miho POV)**

Sentada em uma das cadeiras da secretaria e olhando pra Shizune sentada na mesa e mexendo no computador.

― Pode entrar Srta. Tsunumari. – Ela disse.

― Qual é Shizune, você já me conhece, não precisa dessa formalidade. – Falei.

― Não é algo para se orgulhar, _Srta. Tsunumari_. – Shizune frisou meu nome.

Revirei os olhos e entrei na sala da Diretora Tsunade.

― Miho, você aqui de novo? – A diretora disse após um suspiro. – O que foi dessa vez?

― Eu estava tocando meu baixo, mas parece que perdia a hora e... Ãhn... Não fui à aula. – Sorri amarelo.

― Você gosta mesmo de música. Ok, eu não devia, mas vou-te 'ajudar'. – Ela fez aspas com as mãos quando disse _ajudar_.

― Ajudar? – Perguntei.

― é veja isso como um castigo. – Enquanto falava ela escrevia em um papelzinho.

― E o que eu tenho que fazer. – Eu ainda me perguntava como ela podia me ajudar e punir ao mesmo tempo...

― Você tem que convencer estas garotas a fazerem parte da sua banda. – Tsunade me entregou o tal papelzinho.

Ele continha o nome, a série e a posição delas na banda.

― Tá legal, eu tenho algumas perguntas. – Disse a ela.

― Então faça! – Ela falou em resposta.

― 1º: Para que isso? – Essa foi só a primeira.

Ao invés da me responder, Tsunade apontou um tipo de panfleto:

_"Batalha de Bandas"_

_A Konoha High apresenta o projeto Batalha de Bandas. Este evento irá sediar uma série de shows de bandas feitas pelos alunos. Os 3 ganhadores irão receber incríveis prêmios. Até 21/02_

_1º Lugar: Gravação de um Cd e 15.000 'reais'_

_2º Lugar: Tocar no baile escolar e 10.000 'reais'_

_3º Lugar: Viajem para Havaí e 5.000 'reais'_

_Inscreva-se já na Secretaria,_

_A Direção._

― Além de montar a banda você tem que entrar para as finais, pois se não conseguir... Vou te dar uma punição de verdade. – Ela parecia realmente assustadora.

― Ok, 2º: Como vou saber que elas são realmente boas? – Se eu ia entrar neste jogo ia ser pra valer. Não queria ficar nem durante as aulas quanto mais depois! Tsunade apenas deu os ombros e o desespero bateu.

― Não pode, sei lá... Ajudar-me de baixo dos panos? – Perguntei.

― Infelizmente eu não sou do júri. – Ela disse com um sorriso cínico. – É só isso?

― é... - Disse meio voando.

― Ok, pode ir. – A diretora se voltou ao monte de papel em sua mesa.

Saí da secretaria pensando no meu primeiro alvo:

**_Adrienne, 2º ano: Tecladista_**

* * *

><p>Nesse primeiro capítulo apareceu só a Miho, pois é ela que causou toda a confusão, mas no próximo alguns outros vão dar as caras, resta saber QUEEEM! (Na verdade eu escrevi mais, só que fiquei com preguicinha de postar -.-')<p>

_**Ran Inazuma Amaya:** Ahh, não fica assim que quem sabe eu vou faça fics de ficha e assim você tenha outra chance._

_**Karolyn Harumi:** (Gosto que me chamem de Gaby) Ficou com o Casal Shika e Tema kkkkkkk, que ironia! Brigada neim._

_**Kotori Uchiha:** Parabéns, conseguiu a vaguinha...Espero que goste da fic!_

_**WeAreMadland:** Deve ter sido um susto enorme, mas pode deixar quem vou colocar o nome também ;)._

_**Gabummon:** Chegou o dia néh kkkk Eu sei que felicidade é essa._

_**EdLovesWritting:** Brigada, espero que goste!_

_**HWinchester:** Tenho que confessar que foram dois dos meus preferidos (e ele faz totalmente o tipo da minha irmã), o capítulo tá ai e espero que goste!_


	4. A pirralha

**Yo! **

**Vim avisar que vou postar os capítulos de semana em semana e assim vocês não precisam ficar ansiosos! Aproveitem o cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois: A Pirralha<strong>

_Capítulo 2: A Pirralha_

**(Adrienne "Blanca" POV)**

O sinal já havia tocado avisando o intervalo, a caminho do pátio da escola eu avistei Miho Tsunumari vir em minha direção.

**_(Nome: Miho Tsunumari._**

**_Série: 3º ano_**

**_Aparecia: Uma garota de longos cabelos brancos (Até um pouco abaixo da cintura) pintados de branco até a metade e o resto é da cor negra e franja repicada na altura dos olhos (que são de cor alaranjada). Possuía também uma tatuagem de morcego no ombro direito._**

**_Habilidade: Não ter paciência.)_**

― Oi, com licença, eu posso falar contigo por um minuto? – Ela disse e eu apenas assenti.

― Você viu o aviso sobre a batalha das bandas? – A garota perguntou.

O que era aquilo? Aquela menina não era nem mesmo minha amiga e estava sendo tão amigável comigo.

― Olha, eu nem mesmo conheço você, será que dá para ir direto ao ponto? – Falei a ela, não gosto de rodeios.

―Ok, escute, eu recebi um castigo da diretora e agora tenho que cumpri-lo... – Antes de ela continuar eu a interrompi.

― E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Realmente não tinha idéia de como aquilo pode ter a ver comigo.

― Você tem a ver com o fato de ter que entrar na minha banda! – A voz da Tsunumari havia se elevado alguns décimos.

Ergui a sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida.

― Tenho que juntar quatro determinadas garotas e convencê-las a formar uma banda. – Ela explicou.

― E por que eu faria isto? – A última coisa que eu quero é me envolver com pessoas que eu não conheço e participar de uma 'banda'.

― Escuta aqui sua pirralha! Eu não estou a fim de ficar em um castigo de verdade o reto do ano! – O rosto dela ficou ligeiramente vermelho de raiva. Garotinha mais nervosa.

― Seu método de persuasão não tá funcionando. – Quando disse isto eu tive a impressão de ter visto fogo nos olhos de Miho Tsunumari.

**Miho POV**

Aaaah! Aquela pirralhinha tá me tirando do sério, mas eu conheço meus inimigos.

**_(Nome: Adrienne Blanche Chantal._**

**_Série: 2º ano_**

**_Aparecia: 1,73 de altura, pele clara como porcelana (as bochechas rosadas e lábios finos é o perece dar cor ao ser rosto), longos cabelos brancos ( Que mais parecem prata sob o sol) e franja até os olhos que são de um azul acinzentado, emoldurados por longos cílios negros._**

**_Habilidade: Frieza extrema.)_**

Só havia uma arma para convencer essa garota.

― Eu conheço seu tipo, Chantal. – Disse.

― Meu tipo? – Ela perguntou. Coitada tão inocente.

― É, o tipo anti-social. – Respondi. - E se você não aceitar a minha 'proposta' eu vou colocar tanta gente na sua cola que você não vai nem respirar.

Após alguns segundos de choque Adrienne finalmente falou:

― Isso é chantagem sabia?

― É pegar ou largar... – Ameacei e peguei meu celular do bolso.

― Que tipo de gênero iríamos tocar? – Que raio de pergunta é essa isso sim.

― Pode ser de tudo: rock, pop... – Mesmo estranhando a pergunta eu respondi.

―Isso não devia ser chamado de música e sim de barulho, não tocarei esse tipo de lixo. – Ela falou.

Eu não devia ter ficado surpresa ao descobrir que ela é o tipo de pessoa que acha que a música clássica é a única musica no mundo e o resto é lixo.

― A música é uma língua universal, é o que nos une sem precisarmos entender e independente de cor, raça ou classe social, então sim isso é música! Vai ou não vai?

Meu discurso deve tê-la tocado, pois depois deu um suspiro ela disse:

―Ok, mas vamos fazer um acordo. A única coisa que vou fazer é tocar e ir aos ensaios! Não tenho que ser amiga de ninguém e nem conversar com ninguém.

― Perfeito! Olha, eu sei que você toca piano, então você pode ser a tecladista, afinal, são instrumentos parecidos. – Eu propus.

Adrienne não fez uma cara muito boa, mas concordou. ASSA! Menos uma da lista! Próximo alvo decidido:

**Claire, 2º ano: Baterista.**

**Claire POV**

Faltam bem uns 15min. para o intervalo acabar quando vi o Sasuke. Considero-me sortuda, pois sou amiga de um dos meninos mais cobiçados do colégio! (É um tipo de amizade estranha, mas ainda amizade!) Nossa amizade é do tipo que estará ao lado do outro sempre, seja para irritar ou ajudar (apesar de ser mais irritar...). As vezes acho que Sasuke só leva em consideração a nossa 'amizade', pois não me declarei a ele (como a maioria das garotas) e é por isso que eu não demonstro meu amor por ele, para continuar próxima a ele.

― Claire. – Eu ouvi a voz fria dele.

OMO! Ele veio falar comigo!

― Oi Sasuke! – Cumprimentei calmamente.

Ele jamais saberia de minhas reais emoções...

― 'Oi' o caramba! Você estava me secando tanto que comecei a ficar com sede! Se tiver alguma coisa pra me dizer, diga! Se não, pare de me olhar assim. – Ele disse 'com raiva' (Uchihas não demonstram sua raiva)

Parei pra pensar... Talvez seu eu nunca arriscasse eu nuca saberia se eu tenho chance, afinal nada é impossível nesse mundo! Tomei a decisão de me declarar.

― Olha... Tenho algo a dizer, mas... Pode parecer tolice, mas é que eu...Eu...

Travei. Por que uma coisa tão simples é tão difícil de dizer? Ok, ele tá me olhando pacientemente (raridade) então é agora!

1...

― é que...

2...

― Eu realmente...

3!

― Eu gos... – Fui interrompida por uma MULA gigante em forma de gente.

― TEMEEEEEE! – Naruto continuava gritando e vindo em nossa direção.

Aish! Naruto seu filho de... De um ser EQUINOOO! É bom começar a ter medo de becos escuros!

― Claire-chan por que esse olhar assassino? Tá me dando medo. – o ser falou.

― Não é nada Naruto. – Pus meu sorriso mais falso para responder. – Então, te vejo depois Sasuke!

Sai dali rapidamente antes que fosse presa por assassinato...

* * *

><p>Esse ficou maiorzinho, eu estou me esforçando pra que ele fique maior a cada cap. até que fique aceitável!<p>

_**Akihisa Snow:** __Quem sabe eu não precise dessa história dos Deuses, brigada! E os posts vão ser de terça em terça por enquanto!_

_**Karolyn Harumi:** Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. com a Blanca 'pirralhinha irritante'!_

_**Kotori Uchiha:** É impressão sua, a Théa é o tipo de garota que eu acho P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A pro Gaara! Agora vamos ver se elas são boas mesmo MUAHAHAHA!_

_**WeAreMadland:** Deve ter sido um susto enorme, mas pode deixar quem vou colocar o nome também ;)._

_**Gabummon:** Iiish, a Miho é do tipo que apronta, então...Nem imagino quantas vezes ela passou na secretaria..._

_**EdLovesWritting:** Fico suuper feliz que tenha achado isso e espero que não tenha mudado de opnião depois de ler este!_

_**HWinchester:** UAHAUAH a Miho vai aprontar muuuito ainda! *brilho demoníaco nos olhos* e Ruki vai aparecer jájá!_


	5. Apresentando os loucos do 3º ano!

**Demorei, pois estava revisando o cap! Está quase na hora da coisa ficar boa!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 3: Apresentando os loucos do 3º ano!<span>_**

**_Nos Capítulos anteriores:_**

_― E o que eu tenho que fazer. – Eu ainda me perguntava como ela podia me ajudar e punir ao mesmo tempo..._

_― Você tem que convencer estas garotas a fazerem parte da sua banda. – Tsunade me entregou o tal papelzinho._

_..._

_―Ok, mas vamos fazer um acordo. A única coisa que vou fazer é tocar e ir aos ensaios! Não tenho que ser amiga de ninguém e nem conversar com ninguém._

_― Perfeito! Olha, eu sei que você toca piano, então você pode ser a tecladista, afinal, são instrumentos parecidos. – Eu propus._

_..._

_― Claire-chan por que esse olhar assassino? Tá me dando medo. – o ser falou._

_― Não é nada Naruto. – Pus meu sorriso mais falso para responder. – Então, te vejo depois Sasuke!_

_Sai dali rapidamente antes que fosse presa por assassinato..._

**_Atualmente:_**

**Sasuke POV**

A Claire tinha algo importante para me dizer, sua pele branquinha (como leite) brilhava no sol, seus longos cabelos negros balançavam de acordo com o vento e seus olhos (heterocromáticos de um azul celeste e azul violeta) brilhavam de ansiedade, mas o dobe do Naruto estragou tudo e ela foi embora.

― Ei Teme! Viu o anúncio sobre a Batalha de Bandas? – Naruto disse empolgado.

― Vi e o que tem? – Respondi frio.

― Que tal se formássemos uma banda? Você pode ser o vocalista, eu posso tocar bateria. O Gaara a guitarra, Neji no teclado e Shikamaru fica no baixo! – O sorriso dele aumentava à medida que falava.

A idéia é muito boa, estou até empolgado, mas como sou Uchiha Sasuke, não posso dar pulinhos de animação e dizer: "Ain, Narutooo! Que idéia M-A-R-A! ''. Tenho uma reputação a zelar, então disse apenas:

― Um. Pode ser.

O sinal tocou alertando o final do intervalo, de volta a escravidão.

**"Blanca" POV**

Além de participar da banda, a doida da Tsunumari me passou uma missão: Convidar as outras meninas. Só porque elas são da minha turma! Pelo menos ela teve o senso de me dizer o ponto fraco delas (é impressionante como aquela garota tem informações tão valiosas...). Não sou do tipo que passa bilhetinhos, mas a situação pedia.

_*Bilhetinho ON*_

_Você é Claire Snow, certo? – A.C_

**_Sim, você é Adrienne Chantal, certo? – C.S_**

_Certo, vou direto ao ponto! Você é a escolhida pela diretora, quer participar? – A.C_

**_Olha, eu não vou entrar em nenhum culto, seita, macumbaria ou sei lá o que! Eu sou da paz e nada mais! – C.S_**

_Não é nada disso sua sonsa! A Diretora Tsunade escreveu seu nome seu nome em uma lista com outros quatro nomes para que Miho Tsunumari juntasse todas e formasse uma banda, como um castigo. – A.C_

_ **Banda? Não sei não... O seu foi um dos nomes e por isso está ajudando ela, certo? – C.S**_

_É, a Tsunumari me... Convenceu. – A.C_

**_Convenceu, é? Você não me parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se convence facilmente. – C.S_**

_Você também não. – A.C_

**_E é por isso que não vou participar da banda. – Nem se Uchiha Sasuke souber dos sentimentos que tem por ele? Acidentalmente, claro. – A.C_**

_É um bom convencimento! – C.S_

**_Está no grupo? – A.C_**

_Estou. – C.S_

_*Bilhetinho OFF *_

Sorri de lado, uma a menos, próximo alvo: **GaIn – 2º ano: Baixista.**

**Hinata POV **

O sinal de saída já havia tocado, estou atrasada! Passei correndo pelo pátio (É ao ar livre, grama, árvores e mesinhas) e tropecei em algo, não... Alguém. Ele é realmente muito bonito! Seus cabelos negros vão à altura dos ombros e é cortado de diferentes tamanhos (sendo um lado maior que o outro com sua franja também na altura dos olhos repicada), possui olhos alaranjados, pele branca e lábios finos e rosados. Percebi um brinco na orelha esquerda e um piercing transversal.

― Me desculpe, estava esperando minha irmã, mas acabei cochilando! – Ele sorriu ao pedir desculpas, e que sorriso (o mais lindo que eu já tinha visto).

― Tu-tudo bem, mas eu tenho que ir. – Ele me deixou totalmente desconcertada! Eu provavelmente devo estar toda vermelha.

Antes de me levantar ele segurou meu pulso.

― Você me lembra alguém... Sou o Ruki do 3º ano, qual seu nome? – Ruki perguntou calmamente.

3º ano... Ele é um louco do 3º ano!

― Hinata... Meu nome é Hinata! – Respondi tímida.

Nem dei tempo pra ele dizer alguma coisa, saí correndo com a imagem de Neji-nii-san com uma expressão nada boa na minha cabeça... Ruki, talvez Neji-nii-san soubesse algo sobre ele.

**Neji POV**

Hoje vou à casa do meu tio Hiashi, então estava acompanhando a Hinata-sama.

― Neji-nii-san... – Ela chamou baixinho.

― Sim Hinata-sama? – Ela fez uma careta, pois não gosta que eu a chame assim (não posso fazer nada, já é um costume).

― Sabe, hoje eu conheci um garoto do 3º ano, eu tropecei e caí em cima dele...

Provavelmente é o Ruki Tsunumari.

―... Ele disse que o nome dele é Ruki. Você o conhece Neji-nii-san? – Ela perguntou.

― Sim. – Disse apenas.

― O que faz dele um louco do 3º ano? – Hinata-sama está demonstrando demais interesse pelo garoto Tsunumari, será que teremos que ter uma conversinha?

Loucos do terceiro ano... Este é o apelido dado aos alunos terceiro anistas, pois cada um tem uma doideira particular (Apresentando os loucos do 3º ano!).

**Myia Takahashi** é a _Louca da Malícia:_ Está sempre fazendo piadinhas maliciosas (nos colocando em situações bastante constrangedoras) e rindo de tudo.

**Gakupo** (na verdade seu nome é Sano Shinya, mas só a turma sabe, pois é bastante conhecido apenas por seu apelido) é o _Louco da Yukata: _Ele está sempre com uma yukata por cima de suas roupas ou uniforme. Reza a lenda que quando ele a tira, se transforma totalmente, passa de 'zen', calmo e inocente para galanteador, super sayajin (forte pra caciuds) e apreciador de humor negro...

**Scarllet Price **é a _Louca da Biblioteca: É gente boa, mas está sempre enfiada com a cara nos livros, nerd, prefere estar na biblioteca a qualquer outro lugar, seu amigos são Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru (parceiro de estudos)._

**Eduardo Kanon **é o _Louco independente:_ Apesar de estar na cadeira de rodas, ele pira a qualquer sinal de pena ou quando o impedem de fazer algo por ser cadeirante (Edu é muito independente, faz de tudo sozinho).

**Kayo Miame **é o _Doido²:_ Kayo tem dupla personalidade, uma hora quieto e tímido e derrepende é animado e falante.

**Ricky Seidhen** é o _Louco BadBoy: _É egocêntrigo, riquinho metido, machista e galanteador, mas está sempre brigando com a Temari (o mano pira, pois ela não liga para as cantadas dele).

A Temari sempre leva um leque gigante pra escola, a Tenten possui uma paixão especil por armas e o Lee tem um tal de fogo da juventude.

O grupo principal é formado por oito garotos e uma garota, foram eles que deram origem ao apelido carinhoso da nossa sala, pois:

**Uchiha Itachi:** Fica calado todo o tempo e possui um olhar frio da dar medo (Me disseram que ele olhou desse jeito pra um pingüim e o bichinho se arrepiou e disse: _"Putz, que frioo!"_).

**Deidara:** É barulhento e brincalhão, adoras explosões (no qual ele chama de 'arte') e sempre termina suas frases com 'yeah' ou 'un'.

**Akasuna no Sasori: **É quieto, adora artes e marionetes (o povo costuma dizer que ele brinca de boneca) e detesta esperar.

**Nagato/Pein: **Nagato (Que prefere ser chamado de Pein) se acha, pensa que é líder e age como um Deus.

**Konan: **É a única mulher do grupo, forte, ama papel e está sempre fazendo origami (é a única que manda no Pein).

**Hidan: **É um cara religioso e desbocado, está sempre rezando e tentando converter pessoas.

**Kakuzu: **É louco por dinheiro, sempre está tentando arrecadar fundos e economizando (sem sucesso).

**Hoshigaki Kisame: **É um cara branco de cabelos azuis (do tipo arrepiado com gel) e olhos negros, dentes afiados e três riscos em cada lado o pescoço. Amigo dos peixes, adora água e está sempre fazendo piadinhas (ridículas), além de estar sempre com Itachi!

**Tobi: ** É infantil, fala em terceira pessoa, se auto proclama 'bom menino' e está sempre com máscara de pirulito.

― Bem, o Tsunumari é conhecido como Louco 'Zen', pois ele é muito calmo, nunca vi ele perder a cabeça, além disto, ele dorme em qualquer lugar! Escorado nas paredes dos corredores, árvores, grama, mesa da sala... – Respondi.

Hinata-sama sorriu milimetricamente, será que ela está se interessando por ele? Hiashi-sama precisa saber!

**No Próximo Capítulo:**

_"― Essa Batalha de Bandas vai ser mais fácil do que imaginei. - Ele disse calmo."_

_"―Quer apostar Uchiha? - Um desafio, era o que eu mais precisava."_

_..._

_"― Conheci uma garota, parecia um anjo! - Aquele panaca... Estava falando da minha prima?"_

_..._

_"― Ei, você deixou cair... - Peguei a folha, era uma letra de música. Tenho que encontrar aquela garota!"_

* * *

><p>Esse definitivamente ficou maior, estou progredindo a cada dia! Mandem sugestões de música!<p>

_**Karolyn Harumi:** São 5 bandas principais, o que fica legal, pois só tem 3 lugares no concurso e não se preocupe porque o Ricky vai armar muito barraco com a temari! Continue lendo e gostando!_

_**WeAreMadland:** A Blanca na minha mente é assim mesmo, mas o Naruto não vai desistir de tentar derreter a geleira. Aprecie o cap._

_**EdLovesWritting:** O Ed vai causar com toda a independência dele ;), espero que goste do cap._

_**HWinchester:** Ruki é um fofo e a Miho é misteriosa, pois ninguem sabe da onde ela tira as informações dela MUAHAHA! Continue apreciando a fic ;D!_


	6. 1 23 FIGHT!

**AAAHH! Me desculpem, me desculpem! Tive uns problemas (todos nós temos, afinal eu sou humana -.-') e só pude postar hoje, mas como recompensa eu fiz um cap. beeeem grande!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 4: 1... 2...3 FIGHT!<em>**

**Shikamaru POV**

Cheguei cedo na escola, que problemático!Pelo menos eu podia admirar as nuvens. O colégio estava meio vazio, então fiquei parado ali mesmo, no pátio. Senti um empurrão e vi uma garota cair no chão. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança lateral e seus olhos azuis determinava seu roto de boneca.

―Me desculpe, estava olhando para meus livros. - A garota disse tímida enquanto recolhia os livros e papéis que haviam sido derrubados na queda.

― Tudo bem, eu também estava distraído. - Lhe disse, me agachei para ajudá-la.

Aquela garota tinha a expressão e o sorriso calmos, sua voz é doce e bondosa, ela é como uma nuvem: Bela, calma e delicada.

― Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu após terminar de pegar os livros/papéis do chão.

― Não a de que. – Falei.

Ela estava quase fora da minha vista quando percebi que faltava um papel.

― Ei! Você deixou cair... – Peguei a folha, era uma letra de música. Tenha que encontrar aquela garota! Mas como? Nem perguntei o nome dela. Não sei como, mas vou achá-la.

**GaIn POV**

A escola estava se enchendo aos poucos, mas antes mesmo de eu conseguir entrar na sala a garota Chantal me parou na porta.

― Oi. – Ela cumprimentou.

― Oi. – Respondi.

― Vim lhe fazer um convite. – Chantal disse.

― Nem precisa explicar! Há boatos de que a Miho Tsunumari recebeu um castigo bem diferente. – Falei pra ela.

Os boatos sobre a 'missão' da Tsunumari já rolava por toda a escola...

― É verdade que você toca baixo? – Ela perguntou.

― É, mas participar de uma banda não está nos meus planos. – Respondi.

Segui meu caminho, mas Adrienne falou:

― Sabe, minha _fonte_ me disse que você gosta muito de arte, o que você daquele quadro 'paradise'?

_Paradise_ é uma verdadeira obra de arte, seria um sonho se eu pudesse vê-lo.

― O que quer dizer?- Perguntei.

― Bem, essa minha 'fonte' tem um irmão que tem um amigo que tem acesso ao museu da cidade e obras exclusivas. – Ela dizia calmamente.

Quase me descabelei, mas mantive a postura. Eu tinha a oportunidade de ver obras exclusivas e tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era participar de um evento esquisito!

― Quem é o autor? –Tudo bem, é uma boa chantagem, mas gosto de belas artes e qualquer coisa!

― Sabe quem é Akasuna Naoki? – Ela perguntou.

Claro que eu conhecia! Um dos maiores artistas do Japão!

― Quando vou ver as obras exclusivas? – Sorri.

― Quando vai entrar para a banda? – Adrienne disse sarcástica.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, mas ela entendeu o recado e entramos na sala.

**Neji POV**

Entrei naquele inferno que chamavam de sala do 3º ano. Percebi que Ruki não estava dormindo como de costume e sim... Viajando.

― O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntei.

― Ele tá assim desde que chegou, pelo que entendi ele conheceu uma garota encantadora e tímida. – Quem me respondeu foi Kisame.

Será que ele estava falando da Hinata-sama? Nããão, existem tantas garotas que caem ''acidentalmente'' sobre ele enquanto ele dorme.

― O que aconteceu Ruki? – Perguntei só pra ter certeza mesmo.

― Conheci uma garota, parecia um anjo! – Aquele panaca... Estava falando da minha prima? – E o nome dela é Hinata, sabe, olhando assim você me lembra ela...

― Ela é minha prima. – Eu disse.

Tenho a impressão de que tem uma veia prestes a estourar na minha cabeça.

― Sério cara? Você é um azarado! Ser parente de uma garota tão encantadora... -

Mais uma veia estourou na minha testa.

―... Como eu queria vê-la de novo e poder olhar para aqueles olhos de pérolas... –

Três veias.

―... Aquele rostinho tímido e corado... –

Quatro veias.

―... Ei Neji! Podia me apresentar a ela, o que acha? – Ruki perguntou inocente e a quinta veia estourou.

Dei dois passos em direção ao futuro defunto, mas Gakupo segurou meu braço.

― Vai com calma Neji, não vai fazer besteira. – Ele disse

Soltei meu braço e o olhei com arrogância.

― Quer saber o que eu acho Tsunumari? Eu acho que se você chegar perto da minha prima vai se meter em problemas. – Gritei pra ele.

― Espera aí Hyuuga! Eu não fiz nada de errado e sua prima já é grande o suficiente pra escolher as companhias dela, Hinata não precisa de você pra isso. - Ruki falou um pouco menos calmo.

Minha mão já estava fechada em punho e eu estava a ponto de bater naquele 'monge', mas o professor entrou em sala e tivemos que ir sentar.

**Claire POV**

Nossa banda tinha um ponto fraco! A última integrante a ser recrutada é **_Théa – 2º ano: Guitarrista_**, mas eu e Adrienne não encontramos a Miho, portanto não temos informações sobre ela. O professor saiu de sala e tudo ficou uma bagunça, mas o surpreendente é que Théa veio em minha direção.

― Olha, eu percebi que você e a Chantal estavam me olhando com uma expressão... Unn... Sofrida. – A garota disse animada/preocupada. – Eu fiz alguma coisa?

― Não, é que você é uma das escolhidas pra participar da banda da Tsunumari, mas não temos idéia de como 'escoltar' você. – Abri o jogo.

Estava uma pilha, pois passei a aula todinha maquinando um jeito de chantageá-la, mas não deu em nada. Os olhos da garota a minha frente brilharam.

― SÉRIO? Ai cara é claro que eu aceito participar! – Théa gritou e comemorou com uma dancinha com os braços.

Eu ainda estava assustada e Gaara (que senta ao meu lado) disse baixinho:

― Barulhenta.

Théa parou na hora.

― Como é? Quem é barulhenta aqui, Sabaku? – Ela perguntou furiosa.

― Você. – Ele respondeu ainda calmo e sem nenhuma expressão.

― Ora seu!...

Théa fez o inesperado: Pulou em cima de Gaara (sentando-se no colo de frente para ele com uma perna em cada lado) e tentando apertar o pescoço dele.

― Vai!Fala quem é a barulhenta! – Ela gritou enquanto o espancava.

― Sua garota loca! – Ele 'gritou' (falou em tom normal, mas como é Sabaku no Gaara, então ele gritou) de volta. – Sai de cima de mim.

― Retire o que disse! – Théa continuava estrangulando o menino quando ele segurou seus pulsos.

― Para... Com... Isso. – Ele disse bem baixinho, mas o silêncio era tanto que deu pra ouvir direitinho.

O jeito que Gaara falou me fez estremecer e Théa parecia ter congelado, eles se olharam por alguns segundos e ela corou.

― Caham. – Kurenai (professora de Japa) pigarreou e os dois (Théa na verdade) perceberam a posição (nada inocente) em que estavam.

― Namoros só depois das aulas. – A professora avisou. –E não se esqueçam de proteção.

Todos rimos do comentário dela. Théa se levantou (vermelha pimenta) e resmungou um "não sou namorada dele" e Gaara apenas olhava para o lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gentee, antes das Reviews eu gostaria de recomendar a fic da minha nee-san que está na minha <strong>**página do profile, vale a pena!**

**Karolyn Harumi:**_ Nossa que bom que você riu tanto assim e pelo que você viu nesse cap. percebeu que vai ter um 'bocadin' de brigas... MUAHAHAH! Espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Sô e obrigada pelas músicas! Aproveite o cap._

**HWinchester: **Por favor, não me espanque pela demora -.-'! Eu estou evoluindo cada dia mais com esse negócio do tamanho e a Miho tem muitos métodos secretos xD... Já o Sasu, bem, ele se revela né!

**Gabummon: **Adorei o comentário, o mistério da Miho será revelado? Quem sabe! Eu nunca tinha visto essa de ro potássios e eu fiquei dias tentando descobrir o que significava (no dia que descobri, eu e a minha irmã fizemos uma festa!) e depois disso eu só uso ' ri potássios'...

**Bibi entre as Bis: **A Hina vai ter uns probleminhas com o Neji sim, mas alguém vai colocá-lo no lugar dele... Quem será? MUAHAHA!

**WeAreMadland:**Eu me diverti muito escrevendo os Loucos do 3° ano e a Blanca é muito boa de se escrever, os frios, os animados e os loucos me inspiram! Divirta-se neste cap.


	7. A Aposta da 1ª Fase!

**É nóis manooo! Eaí, bora lê um cap.?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Aposta da 1º fase!<strong>

**Mya POV**

Um pouco antes do intervalo o professor Kakashi nos liberou, Gakupo se levantou e ficou de frente pra turma.

― Aí galera, quem quer formar uma banda comigo? – Ele disse animado.

Eu levantei a mão (por que não? Seria uma boa pra espantar o tédio) assim como alguns outros.

― E qual de vocês sabe tocar algum instrumento? – Gakupo perguntou.

A maioria abaixou a mão, ficamos eu, Kayo, Eduardo, Scarllet (me surpreendi nessa) e Ricky.

― Sabe tocar algum instrumento, Ricky? – Scarllet perguntou.

É difícil de imaginar um mauricinho como ele tocando alguma coisa...

― Sei. – Ele respondeu. – Mas prefiro cantar rap.

Aí surpreendeu.

― Você? Rapper? – Temari perguntou sarcástica.

― É gatinha, e se quiser eu canto no seu ouvidinho. – Ele disse galanteador e deu uma piscada pra ela.

― Não obrigada, prefiro ouvir quem tem _talento_. – Temari respondeu e o olhou de cima a baixo.

Ricky fez uma cara de espanto muito engraçada, ele é (pelo menos era) conhecido por ser um sedutor de primeira, nenhuma garota tinha resistido _até hoje_.

― Será que dá pra abrir a janela, por favor, está ficando quente. – Falei com um sorriso malicioso.

― Ok, vamos com calma. – Gakupo tentou amansar a situação.

Ele pegou um papelzinho e foi anotando cada instrumento que cada um sabia tocar.

― Bem, está tudo pronto, mas falta um guitarrista. – Ele disse ao final das anotações. – Miho! Quer participar?

― Desculpa Gakupo, mas eu já tenho minha própria banda. – Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho simpático.

**Miho POV**

Gakupo é do tipo gente boa e por isso vou ajudá-lo a procurar alguém, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca pra falar isto, um ser (e QUE ser!) de nome Uchiha Itachi me interrompeu:

― Uma banda só de garotas?

― É, por quê? – Falei um pouco grossa, odeio machismo!

― Essa batalha de bandas vai ser mais fácil do que imaginei. – Ele disse calmo.

― Quer apostar Uchiha? – Um desafio era o que eu mais precisava.

― E o que você propõe? – Ele perguntou.

Ok, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

― Que tal a primeira frase? – Kakashi-sensei se pronunciou.

― Primeira fase? – Alguém perguntou.

― Para a decisão dos vencedores do evento 'Batalha de Bandas', este será divido em cinco fases, cada fase terá uma soma de pontos de acordo com a apresentação das bandas, no final o que possuir mais pontos vence. Os pontos serão exibidos no mural do pátio da escola. – Ele explicou.

― Parece uma boa. – Eu disse. – A minha banda vai obter mais pontos que a 'Akatsuki' nessa primeira fase!

― Mas o que eu ganho com isso? – Itachi perguntou.

Claro, é uma aposta e alguém tem que ganhar algo...

― Quem perder faz uma semana de escravidão pro vencedor. – Propus.

― Feito! – Ele sorriu de lado (mais conhecido como sorriso Uchiha) e apertou a minha mão.

O sinal tocou e eu saí com um sorriso confiante da sala.

**Claire POV**

Sentei no banquinho mais afastado do pátio, precisava pensar. Vi Sasuke rejeitando algumas garotas, ele nunca saiu com nenhuma, talvez seja isso! Vai ver ele gosta de outra! Só sei que essa garota não sou eu.

― Talvez ele me veja apenas como amiga, talvez eu deva apenas esquecer esse sentimento. – Falei pra mim mesma. Senti uma leve brisa passar.

― Oi. – Ouvi _ele_ dizer ao pé da minha orelha. Sim. Aquele é Uchiha Sasuke.

― Oi Sasuke! – Respondi com um enorme sorriso, mas em um tom tímido.

Ele olhava fixamente para frente e a brisa brincava com seu cabelo. Lindo.

― Eu... – Ele começou a dizer ainda olhando pra frente, mas foi interrompido.

― Claaaaire! – Théa vinha gritando meu nome.

― O que foi Théa? – Perguntei quando ela já estava perto.

― Eaí priminha! – Sasuke cumprimentou.

Tanto ela quanto eu o olhamos com cara de 'qué?'.

― Você é a garota do Gaara, não é? – Ele se explicou.

― Não sou garota daquele menino irritante! – Ela disse.

― Mas ele nem te fez nada! – Falei.

― Ele me chamou de barulhenta. – Théa agia como se fosse pior xingamento do mundo.

Sasuke fez uma cara de que ia dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia. Não precisava ser gênio pra saber que ele ia dizer que ela era realmente barulhenta.

― Théa afinal o que veio fazer aqui? – Mudei de assunto.

― A Miho pediu para lhe chamar pra fazer a inscrição antes que o tempo acabe. – Ela respondeu.

― Ok, até mais Sasuke. – Me despedi.

― Até mais Claire e até mais priminha. – Ele provocou, mas Théa o ignorou e segui caminho.

**Shikamaru POV**

Caminhava por um dos corredores vazios da escola, procurando por um canto para descansar, mas a melodia de um piano me chamou a atenção. Entrei na sala de música e fiquei feliz em ver a garota da folha tocando. (http: / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=7iEUDatkPG4 ... Retirem os espaços)

Sophie:

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<strong>

_Há uma chama começando no meu coração_

_Alcançando a temperatura de febre e me tirando da escuridão_

Shikamaru:

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear**

** Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

_Finalmente, posso te ver claramente_

_Vá em frente e eu encontrarei todas as suas sujeiras_

Ela ficou surpresa ao me ver cantar, mas continuou a tocar.

**S****ee how I'll leave with every piece of you**

** Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

_Veja como eu saio com cada parte de você_

_Não subestime as coisas que eu irei fazer_

**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<strong>

_Há uma chama começando no meu coração_

_Alcançando a temperatura de febre e me tirando da escuridão_

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

_As cicatrizes do seu amor me lembra de nós_

_Elas me fazem pensar que nós quase tivemos tudo_

_As cicatrizes de seu amor, me deixam sem ar_

_Eu não posso deixar de sentir_

Os Dois:

**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

_Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo_

_(Você vai desejar nunca tivesse me conhecido)_

_Amando Incondicionalmente_

_(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)_

_Você teve meu coração na palma de sua mão_

_(Você vai desejar nunca tivesse me conhecido)_

_E você tocou com a batida_

_(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)_

Shikamaru:

**Throw your soul through every open door  
><strong>_Joga sua alma em todas as portas abertas_

Sophie:

**Count your blessings to find what you look for  
><strong>_Conte suas bênçãos para descobrir o que procura_

Shikamaru:

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
><strong>_Transforma meu sofrimento em ouro puro_

Sophie:

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

_Me pagará de volta e colherá o que semeou_

Sophie:

**Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<br>Think of me in the depths of your despair  
>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<strong>

_Baby, eu não tenho nenhuma história a ser contada_

_Mas ouvi dizer que um de vocês e vou fazer a sua cabeça queimar_

_Pense em mim nas profundezas do seu desespero_

_Fazendo uma casa lá em baixo, como a minha certeza de que não serão compartilhados_

Os Dois:

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

_(Você vai desejar nunca tivesse me conhecido)_

_Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo_

_(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)_

_Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo_

_(Você vai desejar nunca tivesse me conhecido)_

_Tudo, tudo, tudo_

_(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)_

**Could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand**

_Poderia ter tido tudo_

_(Você vai desejar nunca tivesse me conhecido)_

_Amando Incondicionalmente_

_(Lágrimas vão cair, rolando no fundo)_

_Você teve meu coração dentro de sua mão_

**But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat<strong>

_Mas você jogou_

_Você jogou_

_Você jogou_

_Você jogou com a batida_

* * *

><p><strong>Geente! Vocês nem imaginam o que vai acontecer nos próximos caps. MUAHAHA! Queria pedir dois favores:<strong>

**1°: Mandem sugestões para o nome da banda da Miho.**

**2°: Minha irmã sugeriu o nome 'Hashtag Ninja' para a banda do Gakupo, por favor, votem! (se forem votar não podem sugerir também).**

**Só isso!**

**Akihisa Snow: **_Tudo bem! O Gaara e a Théa vão ser muito zuados (provavelmente alguém queria rir, mas eles devem ter ficado com medo do Gaa-kun!), quanto ao __sussurro, bem, deixa isso pra lá! (sorriso malicioso). Aproveite o cap. ;D_

******HWinchester: ******_O Shika vai ser muito fofo com a GaIn e vai ajudar muito ela, aguarde e verá o Neji sendo calado de vez, mas não vai ser o Ruki que vai fazer isso e sim alguém bem mais improvável, aproveite o cap. ^^_

********Gabummon:******** _Comigo está tudo leve na maionese! Já que ninguém fala pra mim eu tive que por na fic. essa comparação com a nuvem (fazer o que né! :C). A Miho tem a capacidade de passar a diante as coisas que ela faz! Eu preciso do Neji nervosinho assim pra que uma certa pessoa faça um revolução. O que o Gaara provocou não foi bem medo (kukuku *risada maliciosa*). Me inspirei nos meus professores trolls pro comentário da Kurenai. Agradeço muito, muito pelas músicas... Aproveite o cap. :*_

**WeAreMadland: **_A Miho possui alguns aprendizes da chantagem e a fonte é claro que é a própria. As confusões obviamente vão acontecer (MUAHAHA), mas nenhuma chantagem será retirada! Ordens da General Tsunumari! Também vou postar fielmente esperando as reviews!_


	8. As inscrições vão começar!

**É nóis manooo! Eaí, bora lê um cap.?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis: Vamos lá, as inscrições vão começar!<strong>

**Shikamaru POV**

― Você canta muito bem. - Eu disse.

― Obrigada. Você também não canta mal. – Ela levantou do banco do piano e sentou no chão apoiando as costas na parede, me sentei ao lado dela.

― Você deixou cair isto. – Entreguei o papel a ela.

― Puxa! Eu estava mesmo procurando por isto, obrigada! – A garota suspirou aliviada.

―Você é muito boa com isso, é esse o seu sonho? Fazer alguma coisa na área musical? – Perguntei, me sentia curioso em relação a esta garota.

Ela apenas olhou para baixo e não respondeu.

― Vai participar de alguma banda? – Eu me sentia praticamente obrigado a saber mais sobre aquela garota que tanto me chama a atenção.

― Eu queria lhe pedir um favor. – Ela finalmente falou. – Poderia não falar sobre isso com ninguém?

― Por quê? – Perguntei.

Ela demorou uns segundos para falar, mas respondeu:

― Meus pais não sabem que eu toco violão e guitarra e nem que eu escuto músicas pop e rock, eles não aprovam. Se isso chega aos ouvidos deles eu vou me meter em problemas.

― Nunca tentou convencê-los? Não pode desistir de algo que gosta de fazer por que seus pais querem. – Falei indignado.

― Eles querem meu bem, querem me proteger! – Ela respondeu.

― Te proteger de algo que lhe faz bem? – Perguntei sarcásticos.

― Não posso enfrentá-los, eles querem uma filha prefeita e eu estou me esforçando para que eu seja. Não posso decepcioná-los. – Ela desabafou.

― Não existe filho perfeito, somos humanos, cometemos erros, mas pode dar orgulho para seus pais, pode contar comigo quando for enfrentá-los. - Eu disse sorrindo.

― Eu nem sei seu nome, como pode se oferecer assim? – A garota perguntou surpresa.

― Isso não te impediu de desabafar comigo. – Rebati.

― Você exala confiança. – Ela confessou tímida. – E meu nome é Sophie Fontaine.

― Prazer, Nara Shikamaru. – Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la, ela riu, mas apertou minha mão.

― O prazer é todo meu! – Ela disse.

― Sophie, sei de uma vaga em uma banda...

― Ah! Você tem razão Shikamaru! Eu vou arriscar! Eu adoraria participar dessa banda. – Sophie me interrompeu.

― Mas todos os outros são do terceiro ano, você ainda aceita? – Falei e ergui a sobrancelha.

― Pode ser uma experiência diferente. – Ela disse confiante.

**Miho POV**

Tinha uma galera na secretaria para se inscreverem.

― Sabem, eu nunca parei pra pensar, mas qual o nome da nossa banda? – Claire perguntou.

Todas nos entreolhamos. E agora?

― Que tal 'Las niñas do funk'? – Théa perguntou.

― Você só pode estar zuando! Que tal 'Gang Girls'? – Falei

― Não! Sem muito impacto! Que tal 'Pink Rock'? – Claire me disse.

― Acho melhor 'Rock'in Girls'. – GaIn comentou.

― Bad Girls. – Foi a única coisa que Blanca falou.

Nós a olhamos com certa admiração.

― Que foi? – Ela perguntou desconfortável.

― Nada é que adorei o nome. – Respondi rindo.

Uma fila havia se formado na frente da secretaria para que as bandas pudessem se inscrever. Vi Uchiha Sasuke chegar de fininho junto com a banda dele. Ele deu um passo para frente ficando mais próximo de Claire, mas ela estava tão distraída que nem percebeu.

― Ei Claire. – Sasuke sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

Todos vimos ela se arrepiar (**Claire: **_Vai me dizer que se o Itachi fizer isso com você, aquela voz sexy e imponente chamando seu nome, voe não vai arrepiar sua epiderme._** Miho: **_Isso é diferente u.u_** Claire: **_Sei ¬.¬_) e corar. Ele riu com o efeito que causou.

― O-oi Sasuke! – Ela se virou vermelha-Hinata.

― Então, você é Miho Tsunumari! A garota que desafiou meu aniki. – Uchiha Baby disse. – Corajosa.

― Desculpa, mas não me assusto com qualquer um. – Falei com arrogância.

Sasuke apenas deu uma risada de nariz (tipo quando você não consegue segurar a risada, aí sai pelo nariz) e balançou a cabeça.

― E priminha. – Ele continuou a cumprimentar as garotas.

Théa cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

― Sasuke, você está brincando comigo. – Gaara perguntou sério.

Qualquer um diria: "Não, que isso!" ou "O senhor entendeu errado, Gaara-sama. Quer um doce?". Mas o que Sasuke respondeu foi:

― Não sabia que era ciumento Gaara, mas não precisa, pois Théa é apenas minha 'priminha'.

E o incrível aconteceu! O tempo se fechou, o ventou ficou mais forte e Gaara exalava uma áurea incrivelmente negra.

― Putz! Alguém precisa pará-lo. – Neji disse.

― Porra Sasuke! Olha o que tu fez seu jumento! – Naruto gritou _(NARUTO?)_

― Nossa! Pro Naruto chamar o Uchiha Baby de jumento é a confirmação do fim do mundo! – Comentei.

Théa tomou a frente do grupo indo em direção ao Gaara.

_Ela o abraçou e mexer em seus cabelos ruivos_

_― Se acalma meu amor, ele só estava brincando... Além do mais, logo eles iriam descobrir sobre nós. – Ela disse e o beijou, Sakuras caíram sobre eles (do além)._

Não, não foi isso que aconteceu! O que realmente aconteceu foi: Théa ficou a frente de Gaara e o empurrou, ele arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

― Qual o seu problema, ein? Para de show que a Xuxa é loira, querido! – Ela gritou.

Gaara estava paralisado, ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele daquela maneira (também, todos tinham medo...)

― Você me chama de barulhenta, mas quer saber, você é um exagerado. – Théa continuou falando.

Os clarões no céu sumiram, o tempo voltou ao normal e a ventania virou brisa. Todos estávamos de boca aberta com a forma em que uma garota 'normal' tinha dominado o garoto mais temido do colégio.

― Desculpe. – Gaara respondeu baixo.

Desmaiei (claro que não, mas aquilo era inédito).

* * *

><p><strong>Será que Miho ganha a aposta? Será que Claire conseguirá declarar seus sentimento? E Ruki? Sairá com Hinata sem Neji incomodar? Veja nos próximos capítulos de LOVE SONG!<strong>

**Karolyn Harumi: **_Não se vá!Não me abandones, por favor, pois sem você vou ficar louco (8)...Bom precisar não precisa, mas já que insiste pode dizer! O que acha que o Sasuke tinha para dizer a Claire? A Sophie fai formar o casal mais fofo junto com o Shika ;)..._

******HWinchester: ******_O mistério de quem vai ganhar a aposta é bom, mas o que vai acontecer na semana de escravização é melhor ainda! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

**Kotori Uchiha: **_Antes tarde do que nunca ein! Ai, ai... Gente louca é o que não falta nessa bagaça, né!_

**EdLovesWritting:**_ Confusão e chantagem é o que não vai falta! Aproveite e mande revie__w__s!_

**ravena love:**_ Gakupo tá pedindo calma, pois ele vai precisar MUAHAHA! Valeu pelas sugestões ^^._


	9. Lets Be Friends

Miane, mianeyo~... Desculpa pessoal -.-, mas esse ano eu tenho estudado dois períodos então eu teno ficado sem tempo, mas eu não vou desistir ò.ó! Eu só pesso paciência e o apoio docês ^^.

Aproveitem o cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete: Let's be Friends!<strong>

**Ruki POV**

Eu e o povo da Akatsuki chegamos à secretaria para fazer nossa inscrição.

— Ru-Ruki-kun, você também vai participar? – A voz do meu pequeno anjo foi ouvida.

— Oi Hinata! Vou sim, eu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, e Pein formamos a Akatsuki! – Respondi animado.

— Ruki-kun... Você vai... Vai ficar um-muito bem no palco. – Hinata gaguejou e estava vermelha-trem-de-hogwarts.

Estava tão fofa vermelha, olhando para o lado e mexendo nervosamente as mãos. Me aproximei e fiquei a poucos centímetros de sua bochecha.

— Vou adorar ouvir você cantar com sua voz tão doce. – Falei e beijei sua bochecha.

— Hinata! – Ouvi Neji gritar.

Meu sorriso desapareceu e dei um passo para trás, mas continuei ao lado dela.

— Tsunumari! Já falei para ficar longe dela! – Neji disse já próximo de nós.

— Como? – Hinata perguntou.

— Não se preocupe Hinata-sama, eu vou lhe proteger. – Ele respondeu.

— Proteger do quê, Neji-nii-san? Ele não fez nada! – Ela me defendeu.

— Você é muito inocente Hinata-sama, mas eu vejo o sedutor que ele é, não vou deixa-lo se aproveitar da pureza da Hi...

— CHEGA! – Hinata gritou. – Eu sei me cuidar Neji! Ruki-kun não é má pessoa, eu não sou sonsa e posso ver isso!

Tanto eu quanto Neji estávamos surpresos.

— Hi-Hinata-sama, olha o que ele te fez! Você nunca falou assim. – Neji falou ainda assustado.

— Não, foi você que me fez assim! Sua mania de superproteção me sufoca! Eu sei me cuidar e posso decidir com quem me relaciono sozinha! – Hinata disse ainda exaltada.

Ela pegou a minha mão e me puxou deixando um primo de boca aberta e olhos arregalados para trás.

**Naruto POV**

Neji tinha sumido e Gaara também, eu não estava aguentando mais ficar em silêncio. Vi a 'fada prateada' e fui conversar com ela.

— Oi! – Cumprimentei com um sorriso brilhante.

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar frio demais, estremeci.

— O que você faz na banda? – Perguntei ainda sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos e não me respondeu.

— Você não parece muito amigável, como conversa com seus amigos? – Perguntei de novo, meu sorriso já vacilando.

Ela suspirou e respondeu sem interesse:

— Não tenho amigos.

Choquei! Como alguém não pode ter amigos? Eu ia mudar isso!

— OQUE? – Gritei. – Como pode alguém não ter amigos? Não se preocupe, isso vai mudar!

Ela me olhou assustada.

— O que você vai fazer? – Ela perguntou.

— Vou ser seu melhor amigo! – Falei como se fosse óbvio.

'**Blanca' POV**

Que garoto mais estranho! Ele não parava de sorrir, não importa o que.

— Não pedi sua ajuda. – Eu disse indignada, não preciso de ajuda para encontrar amigos.

— Não perguntei sua opinião, sou seu amigo e ponto! – Ele parecia não ter me ouvido.

— Não é assim que funcionam as amizades, eu tenho que confiar em você. – Falei cética.

— Não se preocupe, vou conquistar você. – Ele piscou e sorriu brilhantemente.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e eu virei meu rosto, talvez se eu ignorasse ele mudasse de idéia.

**Miho POV**

Faltava só uma pessoa a minha frente: Kisame.

— Eu não sabia que ia formar uma banda, kisame. – Comentei.

— Ah, eu não vou! Só estou guardando lugar. – Ele disse.

Provavelmente para o amiguinho Uchiha dele, eu não posso deixar passar.

— Mas isso não é justo...

— PRÓXIMO! – Minha frase foi interrompida pela mulherzinha que fazia as inscrições.

— Com licença. – Eu dei um passo pra frente.

— Não precisa. – Itachi apareceu (aparentemente do nada).

— Claro que precisa! Era para você estar aqui e não o Kisame! – Eu o ignorei e entrei na salinha onde uma tia esperava sentada atrás de uma escrivaninha. Itachi veio logo atrás.

— Vocês vieram fazer a inscrição, certo? – A tiazinha perguntou

— Sim. – Eu e Itachi respondemos em uníssono, ignorei.

— Vocês já tem idéia da música da primeira fase? – Ela perguntou de novo.

— Sim. – E mais uma vez respondemos juntos.

Ok. Comecei a me irritar.

— Qual o nome da música?

— 'Monster'.

Me assustei, será que Ruki agora era um tipo de espião? Unn...

— Vocês são da mesma banda? – A tia perguntou confusa.

— NÃO! – Nos olhamos, dava para ver os raiozinhos saindo dos nossos olhos.

— Ok, então, damas primeiro. – Ela falou.

Depois disso não aconteceu nada de anormal durante a inscrição.


End file.
